This invention relates to a carrier for elongate buoyant articles. The invention is intended to provide a carrier that enables individuals to carry multiple elongate buoyant articles at once.
A primary example of an elongate buoyant article is a “pool noodle”. A typical pool noodle is constructed of polyethylene foam. Due to the buoyancy, they are a common product enjoyed by many individuals in bodies of water such as pools, lakes, rivers, and oceans. A unique feature is that they have a length which is significantly greater than the cross section, and are often flexible. This flexibility in conjunction with the large length to cross section ratio results in difficulty when carrying multiple pool noodles.
In many situations, the pool noodles are being carried over or near a body of water, for example from a dock onto a boat. This situation creates an added difficulty as the individual carrying the pool noodles must manage their own balance while stepping onto or out of a boat. The individual not only has the challenging task of managing multiple pool noodles, but also the risk of dropping all of the pool noodles into the water is increased.
Therefore there is a need for a simple buoyant carrier for multiple pool noodles.